Alex and Hank part 3:A talk in the rain
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: This is a short story of what Alex did after her Mum offended her in episode 4 of supergirl and whom gave her the courage to go back and talk to her mum.


Alex and Hank Part 3: A talk in the rain

I couldn't believe it. My Mum just offended and hurt me more than a knife or gun ever could. All I told her was that I worked at the DEO and that meant I was risking my life to save other people every day just like Kara. So I got into trouble for helping others but Kara didn't. She was never fair to me it is always about Kara. Why was she so against me working at the DEO and why had she said that my Dad wouldn't approve?

I blindly ran out of the room I had to get out. Out of that place where I was never good enough never encouraged, never treated fairly.

I ran down the street towards a place that held solitude. It started to rain not heavy raindrops but just a light sprinkle that wiped the tears down my cheeks even faster. I ran over to a bench near an old willow tree. I sat there sobbing for God knows how long.

Was I never good enough was I always to be pushed down? I started to sob even louder. I had to let my feelings out. All the things I didn't say were like wrecking balls inside my brain. I thought when I let them out I would feel better but I feel worse.

"Alex?"

A worried voice called out from a bit up the shadowy path but I recognized it instantly. I quickly tried to dry my tears even though that would be next to impossible in this light drizzle.

"Alex, what on earth is wrong? Oh my God have you been hurt?" His voice started to have a hint of hardness at the mention of me being hurt

"No, well yes" I stammered just before I started to cry again I knew I should pull myself together what sort of impression was I making on my boss. It was also none of his concern part of me wanted to shout at him to go away. But a huge part of me wanted him to stay here with me.

"Alex, what happened?" He came and sat next to me on the bench I looked up and saw that his face was creased into a worried expression.

Before I could think about it I told him everything that had happened between her and her mother. I started to cry again after I had told Hank everything.

"Alex, listen to me." Hank said with an intensity in his vice that made her look up

"You are the bravest, kindest person I know. Never ever be ashamed of yourself, never feel that you are not good enough for you are the best agent that there ever has been. You are worth more than you probably believe." Hank told her with a strange look in his eyes that made her smile she felt butterflies take flight in her stomach for a reason she just couldn't pinpoint.

"Thank you." Alex whispered to him tears glistened her eyes making her look like fallen angel

She started to cry again but this time she had no idea why she was crying. Was it relive or sadness she would never know. She felt Hank move over and he put his arm around her shoulders, hesitantly like he wasn't quite sure if she would push him away or not.

She didn't mind she just kept crying, and for some strange reason she didn't feel embarrassed that Hank had seen her cry. His strong arm around her shoulders made her know that no danger could befall her while she was here with him.

After a while Alex stood up and Hank rose with her. For a moment she wondered if he would kiss her. But she quickly pushed the idea away, for he was a college and a widower. He made no move towards her.

"Go get some rest you're going to need your strength." He said quietly

"Thankyou" She whispered before turning away to walk back to her apartment knowing she would have to have all her energy to face her Mum again. She wondered if Hank was still standing there or not so she turned around.

She saw Hank staring after her with a sad expression on his face. Still standing there watching her walk away. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he turned away to walk into the cold drizzle.

She reached her apartment she tried to get to sleep but for all the tiredness she felt she couldn't get to sleep so she decided to head over to the DEO knowing that was the only way she could take her mind of her Mum.

She just reached the office when she learned about all the blackouts that were covering the city. She sighed knowing that she should check on her Mum. She started to walk out of the office and as she approached her Mums apartment she remembered the words that Hank had said to her.

She suddenly had a huge smile on her face and those few words gave her hope and courage to face her mother. She took a deep breath and opened the door.


End file.
